


Project: Blatherskite

by ChildofMyth



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gyro you bitch, I really connect with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Scrooge McDuck has decided that Gyro needs some company in the lab and tasks his head scientist to hire an intern.Gyro is less than happy, especially when none of the candidates are remarkable in the least.... Until one utters a familiar phrase.





	Project: Blatherskite

Gyro froze, coffee cup held to his beak, brows raised in surprise. He slowly lowered the cup, looking over the rim of his glasses at the duck that sat across from him, watching as he nervously fiddled with his tie and muttered softly to himself in a very aggravating way. Still, his words had caught the scientist's attention, despite how unremarkable the candidate was otherwise. He set the cup down, the sound startling the duck out of his self-absorbed murmurings and into a spew of apologies instead. Gyro ignored his words.

 

"What did you say?" He asked with a snap of his beak, quieting the duck instantly.

 

He hesitated before speaking again. "Wh-what?"

 

Gyro waved his hand idly, nursing the throbbing headache in his temple with the other. Scrooge McDuck gave him strict instructions to hire an assistant, to which Gyro had argued and argued until they settled on hiring an intern instead, and while Scrooge selected the applications, Gyro was in charge of the actual hiring. God knows he wouldn't settle, or even make it easy for that matter; but the line of candidates thus far had given him a very active migraine. He sighed, patience practically nonexistent.

 

"What you just said a moment ago, amongst all your incessant bumbling! What did you say, about blathering?" Gyro prompted further, a harsh snap in his tone.

 

"O-oh, I'm sorry Dr. Gearloose, it was just a phrase I picked up from my M'má, that's all! We-- we sort of don't use it how it should be used by definition, more like a expletive in reference to whatever the current situation is, or l-like--"

 

"Quiet, quiet!" Gyro interrupted sharply, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. "That is not what I asked, and if you are really dead-set on this job, I suggest you learn to follow orders. Now, repeat what you said!"

 

The duck swallowed, curling and uncurling his hands nervously. Even then, he straightened his back and nodded, a glint of determination in his eyes. "I-I said, 'Blathering Blatherskite' sir."

 

Gyro set his hand down on the table between the two, tapping his finger against the surface as he thought. His eyes moved to the paper before him, the duck's resume, actually taking a moment to look it over. Proper schooling, excellent grades, striking potential on paper, but in person...

 

Gyro's eyes slid back up to look over the candidate. He'd stopped babbling thankfully, and he met Gyro's gaze with a lack of confidence but strong determination. He still fidgeted with his fingers quietly.

 

"And you do understand what those words mean, right?" Gyro drawled out, raising a brow.

 

The duck nodded quickly. "Blathering means to talk too much, too fast, or to speak nonsense. Blatherskite is someone who talks too much, to fast, or speaks nonsense. A nonsensical nonsense-speaker, if you will."

 

"I will not." Gyro let out a sigh, returning to the paper instead, leaving the duck to whisper a quiet and confused, " _... What?_ "

 

"Your name was?" Gyro asked, startling the other.

 

"Ah-- ah I'm- my name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, sir!" Stated the brown duck with a sweep of his arm, a motion full of grandeur.

 

Gyro was less than impressed.

 

"Right, well... Follow me." He rose from his seat, taking a moment to crack his back before leading Fenton through the lab where they were holding the interviews in the first place. To his credit, Fenton was quick to follow, at Gyro's elbow the whole way despite Gyro's long-legged strides.

 

Gyro could hear the duck breath in sharply to start 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at the lab around him. The scientist was quick to raise his arm in front of him and stop that action before it even began.

 

"AH BAbaba _buh_ ! Quiet!" Gyro ordered, dropping his arm again after a stern waggle of his finger. "Now, I don't actually want an intern. I prefer to work _alone_ ... But Mr. McDuck has insisted that I hire one. He said that another mind might help my "inventions from turning evil all the time". I reminded him that they don't all turn evil, some are just wildly misunderstood, but that didn't stop him. So now, here I am, stuck with the task of hiring someone to help me down here when I don't even _want_ to help."

 

He cast Fenton a side-ways glance. "And so far all the candidates have been unimpressive."

 

Fenton flinched and looked away.

 

"... Though you are the only one that stands out." Gyro offered further, turning away again when Fenton's eyes shot back to him full of hope.

 

Gyro led him to the center of his lab and workplace, right up to the control panel that operated the hatch in the ground. He wasn't going to open it, not for some first-day newbie, no. But he did bring him here for a reason.

 

"I have a project I've been working on here, and your qualifications line up well enough. The final straw was what you said while you were fumbling there, the phrase Blathering Blatherskite, it seemed very coincidental." Gyro explained, finally pointing to the single line of tape across the top of the control panel. On it, written in black marker, were the words-

 

"Project Blatherskite?"

 

Gyro nodded and a smile spread Fenton's bill.

 

"It's like destiny."

 

Gyro scowled. "No, no, no. Coincidence, things like destiny don’t exist. Just coincidence."

 

Fenton continued to smile up at him. "So, may I ask what this... coincidence might mean for me?"

 

Gyro looked down at the duck, then around his large lab before his eyes landed once again on the words 'Project Blatherskite'. He might not want to admit it, but that project at least could use more than one person, and Lil Bulb was not up to par.

 

He sighed, looking over the rim of his glasses again at Fenton, watching him practically bubbling with energy just below the surface.

 

"Be here tomorrow at 6 am sharp, Intern. You start then."

 

Fenton let out a cry of victory, jumping in excitement before grabbing Gyro's hand with both of his and shaking it enthusiastically. "Thank you Dr. Gearloose, I promise you won't regret it!"

 

Gyro ripped his hand away again with a scowl, folding the appendage close to his chest. He was already starting to regret it. "Rule one, do not touch me!" He snapped out, watching the duck wearily now.

 

Still, he seemed to do very little to dent Fenton's mood. Instead, the intern nodded and apologized fervently, before asking to be excused until the morning.

 

Gyro waved him off and began to turn away towards his desk, when he turned back again sharply.

 

"Intern!"

 

Fenton was halfway back to the table they'd interviewed at when he spun back in surprise. "Yes, Dr. Gearloose?"

 

Gyro looked him over once more, feeling his skin crawl at the sight, and wrinkled his nose. "Do not wear that outfit in my lab ever again. In fact, I suggest you burn it."

 

Fenton looked down at bright purple blazer he wore over an equally obnoxious green vest that covered a simple pale yellow button-up, a matching purple tie to tie it all together.

 

"Y-yes sir, Dr. Gearloose!" He called back less confidently this time, mentally deciding to just ditch the blazer and vest. He felt stuffy in them anyways.

 

Gyro turned away, satisfied for now but with an sense of increasing doom for tomorrow morning. In the background he could hear a clattering, followed by Fenton's frantic apologies. Lil Bulb walked across the desk and gently patted Gyro's hand as he sighed.

 

Oh, just what had he gotten himself into now?

 


End file.
